Set Yourself Free
Set Yourself Free is a song from the Tangled: The Series episode, "Secret of the Sun Drop". Lyrics Original Locked inside a tower Kept behind a wall Sheltered from a world you’ve barely known That’s the way they treat you And what’s worst of all Who's to blame? Just you and you alone There's much more inside of you than anyone can see And now the choice is yours Life waits beyond the doors So step on through, the time has come And only you can set yourself free! No one else can tell you what to do Or who to be! No one gets to say if you will stay or go So use the gifts you're given Make the world your own Look inside your heart and find the key... And set yourself free! Bound up by your worries Trapped by your mistakes Forced to play a role you never chose Why not test your limits? You've got what it takes Let it out and follow where it goes No more letting someone else define you to a "T" You know that you are strong You've known it all along So seize the day, let down your hair You’ll find a way to set yourself free! Now it's up to you and what you'll do And who you’ll be! You get to decide how far and wide you go So look to the horizon Open up your wings! Fly away to find your destiny... And set yourself free! Lightning McQueen meets Wheely Princess Sofia's Adventures of Bob the Builder: Snowed Under The Bobblesberg Winter Games :Sofia ::Locked inside a tower ::Kept behind a wall ::Sheltered from a world you've barely known ::That's the way they treat you ::And what's worst at all ::Who's to blame? Just you and you alone ::There's much more inside of you than anyone can see ::And now the choice is yours ::Life waits beyond the doors ::So step on through, the time has come ::And only you can set yourself free! ::No one else can tell you what to do ::Or who to be! ::No one gets to say if you will stay or go ::So use the gifts you're given ::Make the world your own ::Look inside your heart and find the key... ::And set yourself free! ::Bound up by your worries ::Trapped by your mistakes ::Forced to play a role you never chose ::Why not test your limits? ::You've got what it takes ::Let it out and follow where it goes ::No more letting someone else define you to a "T" ::You know that you are strong ::You've known it all along ::So seize the day, let down your hair ::You'll find a way to set yourself free! ::Now it's up to you and what you'll do ::And who you'll be! ::You get to decide how far and wide you go ::So look to the horizon ::Open up your wings! ::Fly away to find your destiny... ::And set yourself free! Trivia *??? *??? *??? Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Tangled songs